The Many Men of Hermione Granger
by Rainbow Archer
Summary: Hermione would appear to be with Ron, but really there are a few other men in her life... this is my first fanfic. rated T just incase


this is my first fanfic so please be kind. please enjoy! R&R por favor!!

Chapter 1: The Disguise

Harry looked up at the clock. It read 4:55AM. He groaned and rolled over. _Why is it so hard to sleep? It's not like Voldemort could come kill me or anything. _He shivered. It had been less than a month since he had killed Voldemort during the battle at Hogwarts. He looked at the wall of Sirius' old room. It was usually a bright gold, but with the lack of light was a dark bronze.

He sat up and reached to his left for his glasses. Harry felt around on his desk blindly, unable to locate them. Defeated, he turned on the lamp only to be greeted by a picture of himself as a baby. His glasses had fallen on the floor next to his bedside table. Harry bent down to grab them when he realized that a pair of brown eyes were watching him from the window.

"Hermione?" Harry yelled as the window was magically thrown open. A large brown poofy mass jumped into the room and gave Harry a huge bear hug.

"Harry!! I've been looking all over for—"

"Is Ron here?" Harry asked, interrupting her.

"Oh he should be. Ronald!" she called out the open window. "No Ronald he's over here!" She poked her head out the window. "Yes I'm sure!!" She brought her head in, now speaking to Harry. "He'll be right here, he just—" she stopped as Ron jumped in the window.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran to hug him

"'Arry!" Ron yelled in reply, giving Harry a big pat on the back.

"So… um" Harry began after sitting opposite Ron on his own bed, "would you like, um, a cup of tea or some—"

"That would be great!" Hermione said all-to-enthusiastically. "Lead the way Harry!"

_That's weird. _Harry thought _They know this place as well as I do, why have they been 'looking everywhere' for me and want me to lead the way?_ But Harry just dismissed the thought and assumed it was just him. Harry opened the door and led them onto the landing. From there they went down a staircase, through another door and turned on the light.

Obviously Harry lived in the kitchen. There was not a speck of dust in sight. A recipe book was open to the ingredients for Pasta Primavera and a washing machine was on. The long table from the days of the Order was still there, the chairs all astray as if a meeting had just ended.

"Take a seat" Harry said, and Ron and Hermione sat in the nearest chairs. "So… what have you two been up to this summer?" An excited look came over Hermione's face as she grinned at Ron.

"Oh, a lot happened." She said knowingly. Ron blushed. _Oh great _Harry thought _If they came here to get all lovey-dovey why didn't they bring Ginny along? _He turned away from them to grab cups out of the cupboard. There were none left, seeing that Mundungus had stolen nearly all of them and the remaining ones were in the dishwasher. So Harry transfigured some stray pieces of pasta into steaming hot cups of tea (normally you can't transfigure things into food, but seeing that what was being transfigured _was_ food, he could). Harry turned around and handed a cup to each of his friends.

"So, what have you been up to Harry?" Hermione asked with interest. Just after the words came out of her mouth, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Harry said and with that the door opened and a small, old and wrinkly house elf walked in. "Hi Kreacher."

"Master Harry did not wake Kreacher!" Kreacher said with surprise. Noticing the cups in Ron and Hermione's hands, he said "Oh Kreacher could of done that for Master! Master does not have to do that!"

"No, it's fine Kreacher" Harry said, eying Hermione. She had always had a soft spot for house elves. "You can go back to bed now"

"Oh thank you Master Harry, thank you!" Kreacher cried as he ran out of the room.

"So, back to your question, I-" he paused because of what was happening to Ron and Hermione's faces. They were bubbling, Hermione's hair turning blond and getting shorter and Ron's turning dark. Harry watched in shock as his best friends turned into-


End file.
